Eclipse
by xxLunaTerraxx
Summary: *SEQUEL TO HER GOLDEN ANGEL* An eclipse is formed by the joining of the sun and the moon.


**Authors Notations: **Just another little ditty I felt the desire to create. This can be considered a sequel to "Her Golden Angel", even though I got the idea independently, though you can read one without the other. :)

Also this is my first hard lemon(aide) with a side of fluff. So I apologize profusely to all those who read this out there if it winds up tasting like crap once it's out of the oven. So at the same time, constructive criticism is soooo welcome, but any flames will be met with Issun making a home in your ear with him talking/complaining continuously. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Okami cause if I did, thanks to Dragonmorph for pointing this out btw, we'd know if Chibiterusa was Ammy's son/daughter or not. Not later, but now.

* – notation at end of story

**Eclipse**

The Celestial Plain was slowly coming back to life thanks to goddess Amaterasu. The ground and trees were once again blooming with flowers, the leaves and grass a brilliant green with hues of gold speckled in every pore. The Hoderi* River, once black with evil running through his veins, was now a shimmering blue and its surface so calm it look as solid. Mt. Howori* stood proudly above acting as a guardian to all that existed below.

The great Amaterasu was sitting in the shade of a freshly bloomed cherry blossom tree near the riverbed. It was common knowledge that sakura blossoms were her favorite and she did well to surround herself with their beauty as often as she could. She traced her delicate fingers over a stray petal that had fallen into her lap as she slowly dipped her feet into the river. Light amusement etched on her calm fetures as she watched the water weave between her toes.

Since she was no longer living on the Mortal Plain, Ammy saw no reason to hide in her animal form any longer. Her eyes, once black, now shone golden like wheat fields on a summers morning. Her fur had been replaced with porcelain skin that showed not a blemish nor flaw. Her skin was covered by a snow white kimono with red trim that framed her body perfectly, the top giving a taste of what lay beneath without being a tad too scandalous. Her celestial markings decorated the sides and back of her kimono as well as her face. The only thing left giving any signs of her animal form was the white tail tipped with black and the two white wolf ears upon her head.

Ammy carefully twirled a strand of her silver white hair around one of her fingers before watching it bounce back to its original place. A sigh escaped her lips as she gazed longingly at the sky. Where the sun should have been, numerous gray clouds hung in the sky. They seemed to be doing their hardest to obstruct the suns rays from warming the earth.

Ammy sighed again as she lowered her head. She was depressed. She knew it was silly to be feeling like this considering the circumstances, but she just couldn't help it.

_You're not floundering around up there without me, are ya? You gotta pull yourself together fullball!_

Issun's load annoying voice rang through her head causing a brief smile to grace her lips, but it was soon replaced by a frown once again.

Ammy was so distraught within herself that she failed to notice two figures atop a nearby hill watching her. Since returning to the Celestial Plains, Amaterasu decided she no longer needed the 13 Celestial Brush powers so, she freed their spirits from within her allowing them to walk freely in there half-human/half-animal forms. Two of them, Kasugami and Tachigami, were sitting amongst waving blades of golden grass, both contemplating just how to go about fixing the problem laid out before them.

Tachigami, looking like a small child, was wearing a white and brown hakama oufit. His face was resting in his palms and his elbows were in his lap. His mouse ears would occasionally twitch if the wind blew just right. His companion, looking not a year over eighteen and wearing a white kimono with green trim, sat beside him. Her face was still flushed from her afternoon drink fest.

"I think we should just head back."

"No."

Kasugami slowly turned her head back to the sun goddess below them. She idly played with one of the hair chopsticks holding her silver ponytail up. "But isn't it rude to spy on Mother Amaterasu? I mean if she wants our help she'll ask for it right?"

Tachigami's frown deepened as he continued to watch their Mother. "We're not spying on her, we're trying to figure out a way to make her feel better. There's a difference."

"Doesn't feel like one..." Kasukami mumbled, trailing off as she sloshed around some left over sake in her drinking bowl. Her green eyes slowly looked over at Tachigami, knowing it was a bad idea to question the kid when he made up his mind about something, but felt it still needed to be said. "But we don't even know whats wrong with Mother Amaterasu. I think we should just go back to the shokintei and..."

Unfortunately Tachigami didn't stick around to hear Kasugami finish her sentence. He was soon flying down the hill as fast as his little legs could carry him toward Ammy. He could hear Kasugami's squeak of shock and surprise at his take off. He chuckled to himself as a picture of a lush Kasugami tripping down a hill following him was too priceless not to think about.

As he neared Ammy's resting spot, he slowed down from a run to a slow walk. Hearing a squeal and a loud thump behind him signaled Kasugami's arrival. Ammy must of heard it as well as she quickly turned around in slight panic at the noise. Once she noticed who it was though her face calmed into, what Tachigami saw as, as strained smile.

"Tachi, Kasu-chan, you startled me. I am glad to see it is just you though and not some blood thirsty demon trying to sneak up on me." Out of affection, Ammy had shortened all of their names. That and she once stated to Yomigami that their names were just too long for her liking sometimes.

Kasugami quickly straightened her kimono and brushed some dirt off before hurrying forward to stand next to her companion. "My apologies Mother Amaterasu. I tried to tell Tachigami here that you would wish to be left alone, but his stubbornness only rivals his swordsmanship."

Tachigami couldn't help but roll his eyes at Kasugami's formalities. She was almost as bad as Yumigami..

Ammy placed a hand over her mouth as a true giggle spilled forth from her lips. She could tell just what Tachigami was thinking and found her own thoughts mimicking his own. "It's quite alright Kasu-chan. I was just watching the Hoderi River flow to pass the time. Nothing more."

"Liar."

Kasugami's eyes went wide and she covered her gaping mouth with her hands at Tachigami's outburst. Ammy looked upon Tachigami as well, though her face showed, not signs of shock, but the look a child would have after being found next to an empty sweets container by their mother.

"W-w-what are you saying Tachi-kun?"

Tachigami's light brown eyes reflected determination as they shot up to stare into his Mother's golden ones. "I'm saying you were doing more than watching the water Mother. You were thinking about him weren't you? That's why the sun doesn't shine. You're depressed over him aren't you?"

For a moment, Ammy looked as if she was going to refute Tachigami's statement but in the end decided against it. Any other day she might have, but today she was just to tired to try.

Waka...her companion, best friend and soul-mate had left the Celestial Plains to go back to his home to aid in the restoration of the Moon Tribe. She didn't dare stop him for it would have been like him stopping her from restoring her homeland here. He said he wouldn't be gone long. Just enough to get the repairs in motion. One week, two weeks tops. It had only been four days since he left and already she was feeling like she was dying. Like she told herself before: her feelings, considering the circumstances, were quite silly.

Kasugami looked upon their Mother with worry etched on her face while Tachigami continued to look serious. Finally Kasugami seemed to find her voice again.

"Mother Amaterasu?"

Suddenly holes began to appear within the dark clouds that covered the Plains. Slowly rays of warm sunshine began to cascade down, bathing all it touched in holy light. Both Kasu and Tachigami looked on in surprise as their Mother raised her head, happiness shining on her lips and in her eyes.

"Thank you so much, the both of you. Talking and seeing you two has reminded me that I have to stay strong in times like this. Not just for me, but for all the people in the Mortal land."

Kasugami's emerald eyes sparkled as she saw her Mother's mood change for the better. Tachigami, on the other hand, resumed frowning as he gazed upon Amaterasu. He may have the form of a child, but he had the experience of someone 100 years of old. He knew she was just putting on a show for them so they wouldn't worry. He knew that as soon as she was alone, she would go right back to how she was when he first laid eyes on her sitting at the rivers bend. He quickly replaced his frown though with the same forced smile his Mother wore. He would let her be for now, but he would be damned if he stood by a day longer to watch her suffer in honor of her pride.

0000000000000

I finished this last night but only now decided to make this one-shot into a two chapter story. Mostly so if anyone who reads this doesn't like reading descriptive sex between to characters they can read just this first chapter and still appreciate my work. :)

I hope everyone likes it so far! Personally I think this is going to be one of my best works. I thought so so much last night I treated myself with chocolate. Lol! Also don't forget those nice reviews as it makes my muse's tummy happy. ^_^

*_ the name Hodori and Howori came from the ancient Japanese legend about two brothers. Hoderi lived by fishing in sea while his brother Howori lived by hunting in mountains. One day, Howori asked his brother to swap places for a day. Howori tried fishing, but he could not get a catch, and what was worse, he lost the fishhook he borrowed from his brother. Hoderi relentlessly accused his brother and did not accept his brother's apology._

_While Howori was sitting on a beach, sorely perplexed, Shihotsuchi told him to ride on a ship called the Manashikatsuma and go wherever the current went. Following this advice, Howori reached the house of Watatsumi (master of seas). There he met Toyotama, Watatsumi's daughter, and married her. After three years of marriage, he remembered his brother and his fishhook, then told Watatsumi about it._

_Watatsumi soon found the fishhook in the throat of a bream and handed it to Howori. Watatsumi also gave him two magical balls, Shihomitsutama, which could cause a flood, and Shihohirutama, which could cause an ebb, and sent him off, along with his bride, to land._

_As Toyotama was giving birth, she asked Howori not to look at her delivery. However, Howori, filled with curiosity, peeped in, and saw her transforming into a shark at the moment his son, Ugaya, was born. Aware of this, Toyotama disappeared into sea and did not return, but she entrusted her sister Tamayori with her yearning for Howori._

_Ugaya married his aunt Tamayori and had five children, including Itsuse and Yamatobiko._


End file.
